


We'll Do This Together

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, for the first chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are the Ultimate Poet, and you have found yourself in a killing game run by an oversized robotic teddy bear with 16 other ultimate students, trying to survive and escape. But that's easier said than done.Canon divergent AU starting after the first chapter.





	1. Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. At the time I've started this, I've completed the second chapter and trial. This is a Canon divergent au, and I am not entirely sure what directions I should go to. Please leave comments and kudo if you like the story, and constructive criticism is welcome.

There you sat in the dining hall, occasionally glancing over at your crush. You were really stubborn, you hadn't wanted to admit it, but you were totally crushing on the Ultimate Detective. You felt so stupid, developing a crush in the middle of this killing game. You didn't need to be an ultimate to deduce that. "Come on" you told yourself "Priorities!" Besides, the group as a whole was still grieving the loss of your friends Rantaro and Kaede. Certainly, romantic relationships were the last thing on anyone's mind, especially Shuichi. If you didn't know any better, Kaede and Shuichi had come off like a long term couple, not like they had just met. 

So there you sat with your stupid thoughts about your stupid crush and telling your stupid self to smarten up. You tried to focus on the notebook in front of you to no avail. You are called the Ultimate Poet, but hadn't been able to write for the last few weeks. You felt so stupid, to be called an ultimate when you hadn't been able to come up with anything for weeks. You know you were scouted for a reason, you have won a few awards and had published your work in print for the first time when you were eleven years old, but you hadn't felt worthy of your ultimate title. You just wrote your feelings. 

Truth be told, you never had much in terms of confidence in yourself. You were even shorter than the purple headed brat Kokichi, with plain brown hair that never behaved, so you just tied it into simple braids or ponytails, dark brown eyes that hid behind large glasses, because from years of having your nose dug into whatever book of poetry you were reading if not your notebook you were writing in, you couldn't see two feet in front of you. You could nitpick all the things that you considered undesirable about yourself, that was easy. Your family always told you otherwise, but that was their job. You had a habit of not speaking unless spoke to, so you never had many friends. You felt you had plenty of reason not to think highly of yourself.

Kaede had stuck close to you and Shuichi in the beginning, you thought it was only because you all woke up in the same classroom when you woke up in this prison school. They had woken up in the lockers then found you asleep on the teachers desk. The three of you were always together until Kaede was executed. Kaede had told the both of you to be more confident in yourselves, that you both should give yourself credit where it's due. It seems that it had stuck better with Shuichi, who retired hiding himself under his hat after her loss, whereas you had been hiding in your room for over a week, only emerging for meals. It's been almost two weeks since your friends had died. You're just now trying to reintegrate into the group, but it's easier said than done. It was nearing the end of breakfast and you were thinking about going to spend some time with Kiyo. He had a certain kind of vibe that didn't settle too well with the others, but you were interested in chatting about poetry with him, since he was the most likely of the group to appreciate it. 

You didn't have a chance to approach Kiyo because as you were about to pack up your belongings and clean up after your breakfast, Shuichi had come and sat across from you.  
"It's great to see you out here instead of rushing back to your room immediately, (Y/N)"  
"Thanks Shuichi" you responded quietly "It's been difficult but I thought about what she would say to me if she found out I'd been hiding in my room all this time."  
A sad smile came across Shuichi's face. "That's one way to look at it" he said. "I've actually been wanting to talk to you, I wanted to give you the space you needed, but if you want, let's take a walk and catch up?"  
You replied "that sounds great!" After cleaning up, the two of you left the dining hall and took a walk around the outside of the school. You made small talk, but mostly stayed quiet an enjoyed the others company. If you didnt know better, you thought he might've brushed his hand against yours intentionally a few times. After a while, you returned to the dorms, and as you were about to go into your room, Shuichi going to his you spoke out, "Hey Shuichi!" Your face reddend as he turned around. "What's wrong?" He asked. "(Y/N) are you okay? You look like your burning up!" His antenna stood straight up as he came running back to you and placed his cool hand in your forehead.  
"I'm fine, just come inside" you gestured to your door "there's something I need to tell you."


	2. Confessions

You and Shuichi sat down on your bed. You took a deep breath and assured him that you were not sick. Because he had asked you twice since you had walked in the door. "Shuichi" you started, "This is bad timing and probably stupid, but-"  
"(Y/N) I don't know what you're going to say but I know it's not stupid! Please don't say things like that."  
"Fine." You said, thinking that if Kaede were still there, she would tell you to just spit it out. "I- I- I like you Shuichi. There. I spat it out. I know. I'm fucking stupid because all I can think about is how much I like you when two of my friends just die-" "I feel the same" Shuichi interrupted you. His face turned beet red and he looked down at the floor. "I didn't wanna say anything because of the same reasons, but I've felt this way the whole time. I know everyone thought I liked Kaede, but she was more like a sister than anything else. You and I are a lot alike, and Kaede wanted to bring out the best in us."

You felt the tears streaming down your red hot face and you couldn't hold back anymore and threw yourself on Shuichi, getting a small scream out of him, but once the shock wore off, he returned your embrace, squeezing you firmly. That's when you realized you were straddled on top of him and your face got even redder as you got off him and sat beside him. "Sorry, I let my excitement get the better of me" you said, hugging him again from your now seated position. You ran your fingers through your long ponytail after letting go, unsure of what to say now. You both confessed to liking each other so now what? "Uh um... " Shuichi mumbled "So what do you want to do (Y/N)?" He was thinking the same thing, you two really were alike or at least thought alike. "I'd like to ask you if you wanted to be... y'know... together. But keep it quiet. Especially if that stupid bear wants to use it as a motive." Shuichi nodded and replied "I agree." You held out your hand and placed it into his, only then realizing how sweaty they were, but Shuichi didn't care and just held onto your hand tight. His hand were sweaty too. You two spent the rest of the evening in your room, holding hands and talking about nonsense. It was almost enough to forget the situation you were in, until the nighttime announcement played. You didn't want Shuichi to leave, but he wasn't comfortable staying the night in your room and neither were you. So when he went to leave, his dorm being directly across from yours, you have him one more but. "Goodnight Shuichi" you said "Sweet dreams!" "Uhh umm you too (Y/N)" he was red in the face again. "What's the matter?" You asked. He replied "Nothing" and gave you one last squeeze before going to his room for the night.


End file.
